crimeandbeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
2012.12.17 Meeting Notes
I think this year’s party was the most fun we’ve ever had at book club. I think everyone was in a festive mood and there was a lot of laughing, stealing, eating, and drinking. What more could you ask for? I want to first thank everyone who contributed to my gifts. Ray and I have already cracked open 7 Deadly Zins and, of course, drank out of the C&B wine glasses!! I loved everything in the basket of goodies and appreciate your thoughtfulness. It was such a perfect gift set and I think the emails that have been going around really go to show what a great group we have and how much we all love our club. I really enjoy coordinating things and it’s because of the people involved. We ended the year on a great note. No one was surprised when Jeff rocked the Christmas quiz, although he only beat Dave by a smidge, so next year it’s game on! I really like quiz time, and I think it’s only partly because I love to see you all squirm. I also love the reminder of the books we’ve read for the year. Let’s face it, we all have senior moments, so it’s nice to recap the year and remember the good, the bad & the ugly. Hey, I’m talking about the books people. And Laura Lippman, I think you know exactly which one I’m talking about. Go Go-Go Go. Jose did a wonderful job of leading the discussion of Michael Connelly’s latest in the Lincoln Lawyer series: The Reversal. We liked the change up of Mickey being on the prosecution side, and working with Maggie McFierce. Most of us seemed to enjoy the book, but many of the ratings were reduced because of the ending. A lot of us were displeased that we didn’t get to see the trial finish, or find out if the visits to the woods were really to be near the graves of past victims. We felt that a lot of things were left up in the air and didn’t get the closure we crave in our mysteries. We didn’t even get confirmation that Jessup killed the girl. There were some scores of 8, but there were also some 5-6 ratings. Since we’re reading #4 in the Mickey series in 2013, I for one hope Mr. Connelly gives us more closure in the next installment. Lorraine was a wonderful host and provided us with homemade punch (frozen vodka optional) and a lovely home decorated for Christmas. I think I speak for everyone when I say that I ate way too much and probably gained 5 pounds that night. Everything was tasty and I managed to take some of Jeff’s “homemade” dish home for leftovers. Everyone else packed up too quickly or they would have left with a lighter load. It got pretty hot and heavy during the gift exchange and I think the Charlie Brown tree was retired early on in the game. To those of you drinking out of your Starbucks cold cups….watch your back. I know I got a few books stolen right out from under me, but was pleased to go home with a Tess Gerritson in my bag. I guess I’ll have to go to the library for The Headhunter by Jo Nesbo, thank you very much. We even had quite a turnout for the ornament exchange. There was a lot of stealing going on during that too. Do we know how to party or what? Thanks for a great year everyone. I hope you all have a great Christmas. I will be sending out an email in the next few days regarding a Jack Reacher movie outing. It’s not playing at Landmark (where they have a bar) but it is playing at Southglenn, and Bar Louie is right next door or it’s only $5 more to get primo seats upstairs where there is food too. The guy told me they have the movie through the end of the month, but he’s not sure how much longer afterwards. So I will send an email with times and see who might be available. Next month we’re meeting on January 28th to discuss Stay Close by Harlan Coben. There were quite a few books available, but if you didn’t get one check with a librarian. Jose is leading and Kim is bringing snacks in January. Thanks again, and Happy Holidays! Kerry